


Onde dorme o Basilisco

by Nathymaki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys In Love, Comedy, Declarations Of Love, Drarry, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Original Universe, Romance, Smut, Teen Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathymaki/pseuds/Nathymaki
Summary: Draco estava irritado; uma fúria fria que podia ser catastrófica quando direcionada a um alvo específico. Harry o sabia bem, ele mesmo fora o alvo dessa fúria muitas vezes para prever que, se ele não esfriasse a cabeça, logo se meteria em confusão.Mas, para sua sorte,  aquilo não era nada que fosse atrapalhar os seus planos; pelo contrário, talvez até mesmo contribuísse para estes.





	Onde dorme o Basilisco

**Author's Note:**

> Pois é, pra quem disse que dessa água não ia beber, parece que acabei me afogando nela :v  
Baseado em uma imagem que vi no Facebook de uma cueca com estampa de cobrinhas. Não tenho maturidade suficiente para isso huehueheu  
Mais uma tentativa de escrever comédia que acaba por virar um drama. Yeah!  
Divirtam-se (eu espero)!

Não havia por que esconder a sensação efervescente em seu sangue sempre que o via se aproximar. Era inútil tentar soterrar o arrepio indescritível que percorria sua coluna só de ter aqueles olhos postos em si, e a secura em sua boca enquanto assistia o Malfoy adentrar o quarto impetuosamente, o rosto pálido e fino escondendo o que para Harry se encontrava bem visível: ele estava irritado; uma fúria fria que podia ser catastrófica quando direcionada a um alvo específico. Harry o sabia bem, ele mesmo fora o alvo dessa fúria muitas vezes para prever que, se ele não esfriasse a cabeça, logo se meteria em confusão. 

Suspirou, resignado, embora um sorriso teimoso persistisse em sua face. Aquilo não era nada que fosse atrapalhar os seus planos; pelo contrário, talvez até mesmo contribuísse para estes. Virou-se de forma a ficar mais confortável nos lençóis verdes – era uma boa coisa ter períodos livres, e uma melhor ainda saber exatamente quando o dormitório da Sonserina estaria vazio – e continuou a seguir seus movimentos, a boca apertada em uma linha fina, as sobrancelhas franzidas, o pouco de cor que tingia as bochechas enquanto parava diante do espelho e as mãos lutavam para soltar a gravata.

— Não tem nada melhor para fazer, Potter? – As sobrancelhas claras se ergueram na face arrogante, consciente que os olhos do grifinório seguiam cada movimento seu.

— Além de ficar te olhando? Não. Minha agenda está livre hoje – gracejou, fingindo que limpava as unhas. — Você está irritado com algo. 

— Isso foi uma pergunta?

— Você sabe muito bem que não.

— Deviam te dar um prêmio pela sua perspicácia. – Ele revirou os olhos, o tom sarcástico ao qual já se acostumara se tornando mais pronunciado.

— O que aconteceu? E sim, isso é uma pergunta – franziu a testa, agora preocupado, ainda observando a batalha dele com o nó. E a cada tentativa fracassada sua raiva parecia aumentar, até o ponto que ele explodiu de vez.

— Aqueles imbecis aconteceram! Me expulsaram do time, se precisa mesmo saber. Algo como não aceitam comensais na equipe. Hipócritas. Todos eles. E essa gravata estúpida não está ajudando em nada! – rosnou, a irritação trazendo ainda mais cor ao rosto. Desistiu de tentar puxar a força e deixou as mãos caírem nas laterais do corpo, cerradas com tanta força que era possível ver os nós dos dedos. — Eu devia simplesmente queimar todas aquelas vassouras na frente deles, gostaria de ver como participariam dos jogos então. 

— Você poderia. – Harry concordou, desatento. — Mas não tenho a menor sombra de dúvidas que eles logo comprariam novas. Então seria um ato meio inútil, não acha? – prosseguiu, tentando não deixar entrever o quanto se divertia em ver o outro perder a linha.

— De que lado você está Sr. Razoável? E desde quando pensa tanto nas consequências dos atos antes de fazê-los?

— Depois de passar sete anos ao lado da Hermione e não aprender ao menos isso, eu tinha de ser muito tapado. Sorte sua que não sou – riu ao vê-lo dirigir uma careta de desagrado a si. — Mas se quer realmente saber, consigo pensar em jeitos melhores de utilizar essa raiva. – E apontou de si mesmo para o sonserino e então para os lençóis onde se encontrava esparramado com um sorriso sugestivo.

— Ha, ha – revirou os olhos. — Isso tudo é carência, Potter? Por que não vai polir sua coleção de espadas novamente? Ou vai me dizer que a sua favorita tornou a desaparecer? – Os olhos acinzentados adquiriram um brilho divertido, os dois relembrando a vez em que Draco a escondera e fizera Harry se enfiar em cada buraco daquela mansão procurando-a.

— Sabe muito bem que a minha espada favorita é a sua – levantou-se, caminhando com cuidado até o Malfoy e ajudando-o a desfazer o nó com que ele lutava. — Mas se insistir, eu adoraria dar um polimento nela.

— É muito atrevimento, até mesmo para você, Potter – disse, os olhos fitando os movimentos precisos e familiares do outro. 

Harry não conseguia evitar de puxá-lo para mais perto e afundar a cabeça na curva delicada do pescoço e aspirar o aroma cítrico que já lhe era conhecido. Não quando ele lhe sorria daquele modo superior e arrogante. Não quando ele o provocava desse modo, deslizando os botões de forma vagarosa e tortuosa, o tempo todo ciente de que os olhos de Harry estavam postos em si. 

A camisa, agora aberta, deixava entrever o tronco e as linhas finas que indicavam cicatrizes antigas. Harry as delineou e deixou que os dedos tocassem a pele pálida, espalmando-os enquanto exploravam o caminho sem pressa, apreciando a textura, as curvas e depressões da barriga, a proeminência dos ossos, subindo então para o peito e sentindo os batimentos acelerados sob suas palmas e de lá pelo pescoço até as mãos repousarem nas laterais do rosto, puxando-o com firmeza para que os olhares se encontrassem.

Draco sabia o quanto aqueles olhos verdes – mesmo que vistos através das lentes – eram perigosos, porém não conseguia deixar de se perder neles, de desejar afundar naquele mar verde vivo. Os toques em sua pele eram tão suaves e calmos que traziam à tona arrepios com os quais ele lutava para esconder. Tinha medo, sempre tivera, de deixar seus sentimentos expostos demais e que assim os outros os enxergassem como fraquezas a serem utilizadas contra si e contra aqueles que lhe eram caros. 

Se alguém um dia lhe dissesse que logo os estaria expondo para o grande santo Potter, Draco riria em sua cara e o chamaria de louco. E agora, quem diria, ele era justamente a única pessoa a quem se mostraria assim: despido de toda e qualquer máscara; aquele a quem via essa abertura, as fraquezas e temores, os cortes ainda não cicatrizados que ainda tentavam se curar após a Guerra. Não era burro ao ponto de pensar que Harry também não os tinha – de fato, os gemidos doloridos e as noites que ele passava em claro eram tão corriqueiras quanto as suas próprias. Ainda assim, aquilo era diferente; era compassivo e cálido, como um sopro de ar após um momento de sufocação.

Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios ao sentir a boca dele próxima ao seu pescoço, a respiração quente tocando a região sensível enquanto os lábios se arrastavam pelo ponto que lhe fazia estremecer e apertar mais forte o tecido das vestes dele entre os dedos. Por Merlin, Potter sabia exatamente o que fazer para que seus músculos relaxassem e ele se deixasse cair no abrigo seguro que eram seus braços.

Retesou-se ao senti-lo tocar seu braço esquerdo, a marca ali gravada a fogo sempre fora – e continuava sendo – um local muito sensível. Num instinto, puxou o braço para si, os olhos de repente muito vulneráveis, lembrando Harry que ele ainda era jovem, ambos eram, para terem passado por tanta coisa. Tocou a mão dele com delicadeza, pedindo, esperando que ele concedesse, e puxou o braço para si, expondo o local que a marca se destacava de um cinza apagado. Beijou-a com delicadeza e subiu o rosto para o fitar profundamente.

— Está tudo bem – garantiu com suavidade. — Eu amo cada parte sua e não vai ser uma marca que vai me fazer mudar de ideia.

Mas Draco ainda sentia a ferida em seu peito, recentemente aberta. E mais uma vez, a imagem dos colegas retornou a sua mente, os olhares atravessados, os cochichos abafados, as piadas maldosas e frases cruéis rabiscadas em seus livros com tinta permanente, e ele sentiu essa pequena bolha de paz murchar. Afastou-se de Potter que o encarou resignado com aqueles olhos verdes, tinha ciência que ele sabia o que se passava em sua mente agora. Sabia e não o agradava nem um pouco. Voltou para o lugar diante do espelho e tratou de atirar a gravata junto a camisa longe, mordendo os lábios para controlar a ira que o ameaçava engolir.

Harry se afastou, dando-lhe o espaço que ele necessitava no momento, e retomou sua posição inicial em meio aos lençóis agora bagunçados. Os olhos não conseguiram evitar de fitar as cicatrizes pálidas se estendendo pelas costas, destacando-se na pele alva do outro. Culpa caiu em seu estômago e ele franziu os lábios, de repente desconfortável.

— Não encare demais, Potter. – Malfoy mandou, seguindo seu olhar através do espelho, seus olhos claros se demorando em sua expressão e lendo-a com perfeição. Ele sempre havia sido um livro aberto e era tão mais fácil apenas provocá-lo do que remoer todas as coisas desagradáveis que se aglomeravam em seus pensamentos. — Todos nós carregamos cicatrizes, não é mesmo? Você não pode querer ser o único privilegiado.

— Não. Não posso, não é? – Sorriu, amargurado, o fervor sucumbindo em suas veias, enquanto as preocupações usuais retornavam ao primeiro plano. Draco não gostava daquele tom e a nesga de fraqueza que ele expunha. Por Merlin, era o irritante e famoso (agora ainda mais do que antes) Potter. Não podia se dar ao luxo de demonstrar tanto arrependimento. 

Harry ignorou a crítica naqueles olhos cinzentos e apenas o seguiu abandonar o posto diante do espelho e subir na cama até estar próximo o bastante para tocá-lo. A mão envolveu sua cintura, suavemente, como se pedisse permissão para prosseguir. Como se ele precisasse pedir. Como se o seu corpo não ardesse em desejo todas as vezes que estavam juntos. Como se apenas um repuxar de lábios não o fizesse cair de joelhos diante aquele que um dia havia sido seu grande inimigo. A bochecha dele encostou na sua, roçando suavemente e entortando seus óculos.

— Talvez seja você quem está precisando de polimento – ele ronronou em seu ouvido, o corpo se curvando em seu colo, flexível e maleável, provocando-o. — Que tal se eu o ajudasse?

E, de repente, Draco retirava os seus óculos e o estava beijando, com fome e voracidade, como se houvesse planejado aquilo o tempo todo e não ele – Harry – quem houvesse escapado dos amigos para vê-lo, para apenar estar próximo de novo e aplacar aquela sensação de vazio que ecoava em seu peito. Ele o estava beijando como se necessitasse daquilo para viver, como se implorasse para ele o arrastar da realidade, mesmo que por alguns meros instantes.

E Harry não iria negar.

Assumiu o controle, mordendo o lábio inferior dele que soltou um som baixo de agrado, algo que soava muito como uma risada rouca. As mãos tomaram vida, subindo para as costas arqueadas e deslizando a pele por entre os dedos, sentindo-o se movimentar em seus braços. Draco puxou suas vestes, abrindo o casaco e puxando os botões sem muita delicadeza, rosnando de frustração ao se deparar com a gravata. 

— Você tem mesmo algo com gravatas, não é? – Harry não pôde evitar, riu enquanto o ajudava a retirá-la.

— Só quando elas ficam entre eu e algo que quero. 

— Ah, é? – O grifinório sorriu sob os lábios dele e sussurrou: — E o que você quer agora, Malfoy?

As mãos dele o puxaram para mais perto, chocando os corpos e fazendo-os arfar. Draco o fitou, pupilas dilatadas e respondeu com a típica arrogância.

— Achei que a essa altura você já teria adivinhado. Não acabou de me dizer que não era um tapado?

Harry não respondeu, tinha a boca ocupada demais a marcar-lhe o pescoço e lamber cada centímetro de pele que tinha acesso. Draco jogou a cabeça para trás, as mãos do grifinório enroscadas em seus fios, dando-lhe mais acesso, enquanto o despia com experiência.

— Vamos lá, Potter, não pode ser isso tudo o que você sabe fazer. 

E não era. 

Harry o girou e logo tinha as pernas passadas a sua volta, beijando-lhe o baixo ventre e puxando-lhe a parte de baixo das vestes, os dedos roçando em sua ereção e levando um gemido aos seus lábios. 

E então... ele parou.

— O que foi, Potter? Esqueceu o que fazer depois? – Draco reclamou, a face corada pela excitação e os olhos cinzentos liquefazendo-se na face.

— Mas... o que é isso, Draco? – Harry encarou, incrédulo, a cueca diante de si.

— O que foi, nunca viu uma peça de roupa íntima? – Ele zombou, sem entender o porquê daquela pausa.

— Claro que já! Mas com cobrinhas verdes? E que brilham?! – O garoto tentou, mas não conseguiu se manter sério. — Então é aí que dorme o basilisco? – Não aguentou e caiu na gargalhada, o corpo pendendo por cima do Malfoy e caindo ao lado deste enquanto se sacudia com as risadas. — Vai me contar como entrar nessa Câmara Secreta?

— Você... – começou, mas antes que pudesse continuar, sentiu os braços dele o envolverem, trazendo-o para o aconchego em seu peito que ainda subia e descia rapidamente em uma tentativa de controlar-se. 

— Eu sinto muito por isso – pediu. —, mas as cobrinhas foram demais. Todos da sua casa usam cuecas assim?

— E como eu vou saber? – Draco reagiu, a raiva e a vergonha se misturando em seu interior. Desde quando Potter tirava sarro dele? Ainda mais naquela situação! — Foi só um presente estúpido.

— Que por acaso você gostou. Do contrário, não estaria usando. – Ele ainda sorria, os olhos verdes-mar parecendo ainda mais iluminados, como se a felicidade que sentia pudesse ser derretida e injetada neles. — É uma graça, como você. – Draco escondeu o rosto no peito desnudo dele e tentou controlar a expressão e não deixar transparecer o início de vergonha que sentia subir pelo pescoço. — Agora sim. – Ele expirou, parecendo satisfeito.

— O que foi dessa vez? – retrucou, irritado, a voz abafada.

— Sua expressão. Gosto muito mais dela assim. – E tocou-o na bochecha, erguendo o rosto para o seu. — Eu sei que nem sempre as coisas vão ser boas, e que os momentos ruins vão se acumular como uma enorme bola de neve, mas quero que saiba que vou estar aqui para você. E não apenas para distraí-lo com sexo selvagem – Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir isso, assistindo com prazer o rosto dele se avermelhar enquanto falava. —, mas para te apoiar quando precisar. Vou estar aqui para te ouvir e xingar com você quando quiser. Vou estar aqui para você.

Draco fechou os olhos, deixando as palavras dele ressoarem em seu interior e assentarem em sua mente. Os braços se fecharam mais ao redor de Harry e ele sentiu o garoto em seus braços estremecer quando lhe beijou a testa. Levaria um tempo ainda para que ele se acostumasse com a ideia de que não estava sozinho no mundo e que confiar em outras pessoas não era uma atitude errada ou que tal ação demonstrava fraqueza. 

De fato, levaria tempo. Mas eles percorreriam esse caminho juntos, e um dia, quem sabe, as coisas finalmente ficariam bem o suficiente para que pudessem viver em paz. Harry aguardou até que ele estivesse pronto para falar, os dedos desenhando círculos preguiçosos no ângulo de suas escápulas. Não esperava nenhum tipo de agradecimento, mas entendia bem, que o agarre mais forte em si era uma concessão, uma demonstração que ele estava aberto e que o aceitava.

— Então... – Sentiu-o escapar de seus braços e passar as pernas em sua cintura, inclinando-se com malícia sobre seu corpo até terem os rostos próximos. — Isso quer dizer que não vamos mais fazer sexo selvagem?

— Não enquanto você estiver com essa cueca. – Harry riu, apoiando as mãos na cintura dele — Não consigo fazer nada sem sentir que essas cobrinhas estão me julgando por ter te deflorado.

— Não seja por isso. – Ele se inclinou e mordeu seu lábio inferior, puxando-o de modo provocativo. — Que tal se eu te deflorar? – Harry sorriu e colou sua boca a dele, sussurrando como se o confidenciasse um segredo:

— Me parece uma ótima ideia.


End file.
